Secret Santa
by WordsThatKill
Summary: The guild is doing a Secret Santa gift exchange. Natsu and Lucy end up getting each others names and with the concert, dance, and joy in the air will something more happen between them or will the pressure from the guild drive them apart? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Santa **

The dark smoke began to clear and all went quiet. Somewhere out there he was watching them. His crimson eyes staring, waiting to get his hands on Lucy. He knew his invisibility spell would wear off soon and then they would get him for sure. Natsu and Lucy waited back to back for any sign of movement. "Natsu, I have an idea." Lucy whispered.

"Go for it Luce, I'll follow." The Fire Madge referred to as _"salamander"_ re-lit his fist with a blazing flame. He waited with anticipation, anxious to get this guy once and for all.

"GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO, I OPEN THEE!" The young girl shouted. In a flurry of sand and other debris the celestial spirit stood ready for orders.

"Can we make this quick Lucy-Sama, I have a date with Aquarius now, kay." Lucy wasted no time in putting the rest of her plan into action.

"Scorpio use sand magic to reveal this pervert!" A large grin formed across the spirits face as he covered the surrounding area with a large cloud of sand. The outline of the man was revealed standing near a large tree.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Natsu yelled jumping towards the guy his fists flame growing in size. "FIRE DRAGONS…." With nowhere to run the man tried to cover his face, bracing himself for the hit. "…IRON FIST!" The flame covered punch knocked the man into the large tree so hard the whole tree fell down, knocking over another, and another, until only a few trees actually remained.

"N-Natsu." Lucy stood here stunned.

"What's up Luce? I really got him good huh!" Natsu grinned proud.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed.

Lucy pointed at the fallen trees, rage building. "YOU BAKA! YOU KNOCKED DOWN THE WHOLE FOREST! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR REWARD NOW! I NEEDED THAT MONEY, ESPECIALLY SINCE ITS NEERLY CHRISTMAS!"

Happy and Natsu looked at each other and then high fived excitedly. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO BAKA'S SO HAPPY ABOUT!?" Lucy asked angrily.

"This was out last mission of the year Lucy, the guild doesn't take any more requests until after New Year. We're officially on vacation!" Natsu picked up the guy they were fighting. He was a wizard that used invisibility magic to attack women. All they had to do was return him to the local prison and they could go home for the holidays.

Once the prison took the man and _**didn't**_give them their reward Natsu, Lucy, and Happy began the trek home to the guild, where it would soon be time to start practicing for the annual guild-wide winter festival that FairyTail held for the whole town of Fiore to attend.

As they were walking Natsu noticed that Lucy was shivering. "What's wrong Luce?" She stopped shaking enough to answer his question.

"I-I-I'm f-f-reezing!" She stuttered. "You're l-l-lucky you don't f-f-feel the c-c-cold!"

"And he has a scarf!" Happy added, but Lucy just glared at him.

"How come you don't have any winter clothes?" Natsu asked.

"B-b-because, when I l-l-left home it w-was spring, so i-i-I didn't pack any w-w-winter clothes, a-and I can't a-a-fford n-n-new ones." Another shiver ran through her body and Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. "G-GATE OF THE C-CLOCK! H-H-HOROLOGIUM, I O-OPEN THEE!" The large clock spirit appeared and Lucy practically dove inside to the warmth.

They continued walking after Happy finished laughing at Lucy for being such a wimp. "Yo Lucy, are you performing in the festival?" Natsu asked.

"_I want to but I don't know what to do_- _she says_"

"How about you sing, like Mira?" he suggested.

"_I can't sing! Plus I don't want to copy Mira-San._ – _she says_"

"Well then how about you-" he was cut off by the Celestial Spirit.

"_ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz…..-_ _she says"_

"She fell asleep Natsu!" Happy laughed. Natsu grinned deciding it was best not to wake her, so they continued their way home silently. Just outside of town Horologium stopped.

"_My apologies Mr. Natsu, I have to go now."_ Before Natsu could say anything the spirit disappeared and Lucy was falling to the ground. The fire Madge caught her just in time.

"So…warm…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep, nuzzling her head into Natsu's arm, with her hands curled up on his chest. Natsu blushed slightly; he didn't want to wake her so he decided to carry her back to the guild. Happy saw Natsu blush and began laughing hysterically.

"You liiiiiike her!" He taunted.

"Don't roll your tongue at me!" Natsu yelled trying not to be too loud.

When they arrived outside the guild Natsu began lightly shaking Lucy to wake her up. "Hey Luce, Luce get up, come on."

Slowly she uncurled her body and Natsu gently set her down on her feet. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"You fell asleep and Horologium couldn't stay in the human world any longer so I had to take you."

Lucy began to blush at the story. "Oh thanks…" She felt so embarrassed. "Let's go in the guild." She tried to take her mind off the fact she had slept in Natsu's arms.

When they walked inside the whole guild had been decorated in red and green with so many shinny parts and flashing lights that it could give someone a seizure.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted them. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She held up two mugs of steaming liquid.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy took the mug and held it against her hands to warm them up. Natsu chugged his whole cup in one go. After giving them their drinks Mira stood up on one of the tables to call everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! Important announcement!" Once the talking died down she continued. "This year were going to have a guild-wide Secret Santa gift exchange! Everyone has to participate." A few people tried to protest but Erza put them in their place…. "We will begin drawing names now. When I call you come up and pick a name from the basket."

Lucy wondered who she might get, generally she was great at gift giving, it would be keeping it a secret that was the hard part. "Erza you can pick first." Mira announced.

The red haired Madge walked up the table and closed her eyes as she drew a piece of paper. Slowly she unfolded it to read the name. "It's not possible…" she mumbled. "WHY!" Everyone wondered who's name she could have drawn that would possibly be too difficult for Erza.

"Next up Lucy!" The blonde put down her drink and hurried to pick her name. She closed her eyes and rand her hand through the names before deciding on one. She held her breath as she unfolded the paper…

_**Your Secret Santa is:**_

**Natsu Dragneel**

"Mira. Is there any chance we could have a second try?" She asked dumbfounded on what she could possibly get Natsu. The guild laughed as Mira sweetly shook her head and called the next name.

Time went by and soon there were only a few people left. Grey had gotten Juvia and wasn't very happy about it. Cana had gotten Gildarts, and she planned on giving him a hug as a present. Droy and Jet got each other, when they both wanted Levy. Levy had gotten Happy. And the worst of all was that Happy had gotten Master...

Finally Mira called out Natsu's name. He went up and grabbed the first name he touched. Enthusiastically and almost ripping the paper, he unfolded it.

_**Your Secret Santa is:**_

**Lucy Heartfillia**

"Cool!" Natsu shouted smiling. He had been planning on getting Lucy a gift anyways so this meant he'd only have to get two gifts. One for Lucy and of course, one for Happy.

A little while later after everyone had settled down Lucy was sat with Levy, Juvia, and Erza, whom was still upset about who she got for Secret Santa…

"Hey guys, what do you think I should do for the festival? I want to participate but I have no idea what to do!"

"Juvia is going to go on stage and tell the whole town how she feels about her Gray-Sama! Then he'll love Juvia too!" The girls all gave Juvia their own look to let her know she shouldn't.

"Anyways. What should I do!? Its two weeks away and I haven't even gotten a dress for the dance after!" Lucy remembered the reward she _didn't_ get. "If I can even afford a new dress…"

"What do you mean Lu-Chan? Didn't you just go on a mission with Natsu-San?" Levy asked.

"Ya well you know Natsu…he destroyed half a forest, the town was so angry they almost made US pay!" The blonde Madge sighed mournfully and rested her head on the table.

"By the way Lucy-Sama…" Juvia put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Juvia wonders if there is anything going on between you and Natsu."

Lucy's head shot right up. "I've told you guys a million times! There is NOTHING between Natsu and me! Were JUST PARTNERS!" The 3 other girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Are you sure? Juvia saw Natsu carrying you back to the guild and you were asleep in his arms!" Juvia smirked at Lucy's blush. After hearing the story Levy let out a squeal that made Lucy's ears ring.

"LU-CHAN DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN!" Levy shouted.

"Keep it down Levy-Chan!" Lucy didn't want anyone else hearing the story. "Okay, yes it happened. I fell asleep in Horologium and when he left Natsu carried me the rest of the way because he didn't want to wake me…" All the girls squealed with excitement…except Lucy. "Don't tell anyone okay guys."

After sensing the tone they left the subject and moved on to other things. "Hey why don't we go dress shopping together now?" Erza suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Levy exclaimed. Juvia nodded in agreement, but Lucy looked unsure. "Come on Lucy its Christmas they'll have deals on, you can afford it!"

Slowly a smile crept onto her face. "Okay fine! But just for a little while, I have to finish the last chapter of my book and then it's officially completed!"

"That's great Lu-Chan! Let's GO!" Levy chanted.

After they arrived at the shop the girls spread out looking for dresses for themselves and each other. Juvia found a gorgeous midnight blue dress that was strapless and ended just above her knees. In the middle of it there was a lighter blue stripe that was almost diagonal. She said it was like her and Grey, Water and Ice.

After a while Levy decided on an orange one shoulder dress with a corset at the back that went above her knees.

Erza found a dark ruby red dress that's straps fell to the sides of your shoulders. It went all the way down your leg but there was a slit on the left side that started on her thigh and went down all the way.

Lucy had tried on many dresses but none of them seemed to suit her. Finally she tried on a purple dress that had a rose fold design at the top a small belt around her waist and ended halfway down her thigh. She paired it with some black heels and even some random customer at the store agreed that Lucy looked stunning.

"I guess that's one thing checked off my list. But I still don't know what to do for the festival." Lucy said as she paid for the dress.

Levy looped her arm around Lucy's and smiled at her dear friend. "Maybe if we shop more something will inspire you!" Lucy smiled back and the four women left the store with their purchases.

After grabbing a bite to eat they began wandering around a hat store, where they found out that Erza looked surprisingly good in a cowgirl hat!

As Lucy was turning a corner while looking at the different barrettes, she bumped into someone sending them both onto the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized, rubbing the head where she hit it.

"Hey it's you Lucy! What are you doing here!?" A certain pink haired Madge asked smiling, still sat on the floor.

"Oh, hey Natsu. Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention. Levy, Juvia, Erza and I are just doing some Christmas shopping." Natsu held out his hand to help her up. She took it dusted herself off as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Happy like to try on the funny hats!" He laughed. Just then Happy flew up with the same cowgirl hat on as Erza.

"LUCY! LUCY! Look at me I'm Erza!" He mocked.

Both Natsu and Lucy laughed at him as he shouted "_Re-quip"_ and "_stop stripping grey!" _By now the girls had come over too and Erza was not impressed.

"Happy….." She hissed. "I'm ganna kill you!"

Happy flew behind Natsu crying. "Natsu! Erza is being mean to me!"

"Oh yeah Lucy did you ever figure out what you were going to do at the festival?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed and just shook her head.

"Lu-Chan, I just had a great idea!" Everyone looked to Levy who had a giant grin on her face. "Why don't you write a poem and read it to everyone! You're a good writer Lu-Chan!"

"That's a great idea Levy!" Erza agreed. Juvia and Natsu also nodded.

All eyes turned to Lucy as she contemplated being able to read a poem to everyone at the guild and the people in town. After a moment she had made her decision. "I'm going to write a poem for the festival!" Levy was happy to have been able to help her friend. "But I'm going to need time to make it really good! I have to go! Bye guys I'll see you later!"

Before she had a chance to leave Natsu cut in. "I'll walk home with you." He smiled innocently. Usually she would have said sure, but Juvia, Levy, and even Erza were staring at her telling her to say yes.

"I…..Can't. Sorry Natsu. I have to…visit a friend first." She felt bad for lying but if she had said yes he girls would have kept insisting on her and Natsu going out. She left the store before anyone could say another word…

The next day when Lucy got up, she still had writers block. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of anything for the poem, or her book. She hadn't figured out what to get Natsu for the Secret Santa either. She got dressed and decided to take a walk to clear her head.

After getting to the end of her street she realized that Plue wasn't with her anymore. Looking back she realized that he was skating around on a little patch of ice. "Ahh! That's a great idea Plue! Let's go ice skating in the forest! That'll give me ideas for the poem!"

After the blonde and her spirit rented a pair of ice skates for the day they headed into the forest. She remembered that Grey had told her about a nice spot he froze up the other day. "Wow! It's so beautiful and secluded."

Lucy tied up her skates and headed onto the ice with Plue right behind her. "This is amazing!" she breathed. Lucy and Plue skated together for a while but somehow Lucy found herself wishing Natsu and Happy were here. "It's just not the same without them…" she sighed.

Lucy began untying her skates and getting ready to go home. It was getting cold and dark. Behind her a giant lump of snow fell to the ground making her jump. "I guess coming to the woods alone wasn't the best idea for someone like me…come on Plue lets go!"

As they picked up the skates a snowflake fell on Plue's nose. He shook it off and it tickled his nose as it flew off. The small celestial spirit breathed in deeply and let out a large loud, sneeze. The sound caused a hanging icicle to crack and it began falling to the ground right above Lucy.

To avoid the falling ice she jumped backwards but slipped on the ice twisting her ankle. Plue ran over to see if she was okay. _"BUN BUN!" _The little spirit shouted sat beside his owner.

"It's okay Plue I'm sure I'm fine." She tried to stand but a pain ran through her ankle and the blonde Madge fell back down to the ground. "OWW! Plue can you go get some help from the nearest house?!" The spirit went running off the get help for Lucy.

After about five minutes, Plue still hadn't returned. The pain was pretty bad and Lucy could feel tears falling from her cheeks. She heard some rustling and then a blue ball of fur came flying at her hugging her arm. "LUCY ARE YOU OKAY!" It cried.

"H-Happy?" Lucy looked down at the blue cat stroking his fur to calm him down. "I'm okay Happy; I just hurt my ankle when I fell." Next Plue and Natsu came running through the opening.

"LUCY WHAT HAPPENED!?" Natsu asked kneeling down beside her.

"Relax you two! I just hurt my ankle and I can't get up. Will you help me try to walk?" She asked wincing as the pink haired Madge touched her ankle to check for bruising.

"You should see a doctor; no I'll take you to Wendy! She can fix it!" before Lucy could protest Natsu had lifted her off the floor with one arm under her knees the other on her upper back. "Try not to move, okay Lucy!"

The whole walk Lucy couldn't stop blushing, Happy and Plue wouldn't stop crying, Natsu wouldn't stop worrying, and somehow she ended up with her head resting on Natsu's arm….. again…

When they got to the guild Lucy had managed to convince Natsu to let her down so she was gripping his arm and limping. Wendy saw them and came over immediately. "What happened Lucy?!" She asked worriedly.

I fell on some ice and twisted my ankle. Can you fix it for the show? I really wanted to be a part of it but I can't if I have to wear a cast!" Wendy contemplated what to do, examining Lucy's ankle.

"Well…I can fix it…but it'll hurt a lot. Only for a second or two though." Lucy nodded instantly. Nothing was going to ruin her Christmas with the guild.

Having Lucy's permission, Wendy rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath. A light blue colour began radiating from her hands as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Slowly the blue faded from Wendy's hands and appeared on Lucy's ankle. "It doesn't really hurt at all." Lucy pointed out, confused.

"Not yet…" The young girl took another deep breath in before opening her eyes to stare at her hands on the celestial Madge's ankle. As she did so a loud scream of pain came from Lucy.

"WENDY STOP!" Natsu yelled, concerned for the screaming girl. "WENDY SHE'S IN PAIN!" The blue haired girl didn't acknowledge his demands and continued. Almost as suddenly as it had begun, the screams ended and Lucy sat up staring at her ankle.

"I-It doesn't hurt anymore." She turned around and touched her toes to the ground. Nothing. She put her good foot on the ground and stood up. Cautiously she placed the other foot down. "I can lean on it! This is amazing!" She took a step forward laughing. Natsu had his arms ready to catch her at any moment. "Thank you so much Wendy!" She shouted running over to hug her.

"Don't overdo it right away Lucy!" Natsu warned.

"It's sweet that you're so concerned for Lucy, Natsu-San." Wendy was smiling cheekily at the overly concerned friend.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Even little Wendy was pressuring her about Natsu. "Maybe I should walk you home just in case it starts hurting again Luce." Natsu smiled so sweetly at her, he was just being a good friend…right?

Wendy saw a light shade of blush on Lucy's face and winked at her. "Ya I agree someone should walk you home Lucy-Chan."

That was it. Lucy was sick of everyone pressuring her about Natsu. "Okay Wendy." Natsu smiled grabbing his jacket, but Lucy turned to the guild counter. "Hey Grey will you walk me home, you of all people should be able to spot anymore ice!"

The ice Madge looked confused for a moment but then agreed. Lucy didn't look back at Natsu on the way out, but she could tell he was hurt.

Halfway home Grey stopped and sat down in a bench. Lucy looked back at him then also sat down. "You shouldn't be so hard on him." She looked at him confused. "Natsu I mean. He's just worried about you."

Lucy stood up furious. "I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Grey rolled his eyes and stood up next to her. "I didn't say you couldn't. No one is. I'm just saying have a little sympathy for the guy. He always gets overprotective of his friends, especially on the holidays. It takes his mind off Igneel."

"Why would he be thinking of Igneel? He didn't go missing in the winter." Lucy asked a little more calm.

"Christmas was always his favorite holiday with Igneel. So he misses him a lot more this time of year. Take it easy on him."

Lucy felt horrible. No-one had ever told her about that. "He was being overprotective of me because he misses his dad… and I've just been pushing him away." A few tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Lucy. Make it up to him by getting him and awesome Secret Santa gift." After that the dark blue haired boy turned to leave.

"WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW I GOT NATSU?!" She shouted across the street.

He replied without even turning around. "MIRA SEE'S ALL."

Lucy laughed as she whipped the tears from her face. "I know just what to get him…"

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was making their final preparations for the festival. In an hour everyone would gather to see the members of FairyTail showcase their talents and then host the biggest Christmas party in Fiore. Lucy had decided that she would wear her normal cloths for the festival and change into her dress for the dance. Many of the girls were doing the same thing.

Finally it was time to begin and Mira stepped on stage. "Hello. I'd like to welcome you all to our Holiday festival. We have a great assortment of performances so let's get started! First up is…Gageel Redfox, singing a song we wrote himself."

Everyone in the guild got ready to plug their ears but no one had warned the rest of the audience. They figured it out themselves after he began singing off pitch _"Shoo-bee-doo-baa's"_

One by one most of the guild members had performed. Erza put on a one woman skit, where she played all the characters and got stage fright halfway through. Cana showed off how much she can drink in 5 minutes. Levy and Wendy had made a dance together. Grey made different ice sculptures. Juvia let different audience members "walk on water". Natsu did a beautiful firework display. And then it was Lucy's turn.

Mira walked on stage to introduce her. "Next up we have Lucy Heartfillia, who will be reciting a poem she wrote." The audience applauded as she walked off stage and Lucy took the spotlight. She felt like throwing up, but she knew she wanted to do this. Taking a deep breath, she began;

_**It's that time of year again. **_

_**Where the snow sticks to the ground, like we stick to our jackets and blankets.**_

_**Bittersweet beauty that warms out hearts through the cold weather.**_

_**Carols play through the day and into the crisp, dark night where toasts are given and people gather to give love through presents.**_

_**To let others know how you feel.**_

_**It may get colder and colder outside, but when you're in the company of family and friends; you will never feel the pain of frostbite.**_

_**Though it can't be Christmas all year round…as long as you have your loved ones, It can certainly feel like it…**_

The crowd applauded Lucy and Mira came on stage to thank Lucy before introducing the next performer.

"To end the show we will perform a song. Then we invite everyone back in an hour for the party!" The crowd cheered once again and then settled down in their seats.

Mira grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat down on a single stool in the middle of the stage. She sang "holy night" slowly and emotionally. Some people even held up their lighters and waved them to the tempo.

As soon as everyone had left to get ready for the party, the stage crew volunteers began re decorating. Lucy headed home to get changed and grab Natsu's present. They were supposed to give the secret Santa gifts tomorrow, but Lucy wanted to give Natsu his tonight.

An hour later the guild was packed with people. FairyTail members, Town people, children, and even some friends from other guilds like Blue Pegasus. Lucy made her way through the crowd to the bar where Mira was serving people in a long, wavy, pale rose colored dress.

"You look amazing Mira-San!" Lucy complimented her.

"You too Lucy! I think Levy and the others are on the other side of the guild."

"Thanks Mira!" She practically had to shout over the blasting music.

When Lucy had finally found her friends she was already tired. "Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy waved her over.

Lucy made her way through the crowd to join her friends as they danced the night away. Near the end of the evening the DJ began to play slow songs. Everyone was finding partners to dance with. Lucy stood there awkwardly, partly because she had no-one to dance with and partly because she didn't see the person she would want to dance with. Just as she was about to sit down someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Luce! Wanna dance? We are a team after all."

Lucy couldn't resist his goofy grin. "Sure Natsu lets dance."

Natsu took her small hand in his warm one and lead her to the center of the dance floor. He turned around and put his other hand on her waist, while Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. For a while they danced in silence until Natsu slowed down their dancing. "Hey Luce…"

"Ya Natsu?"

"You look really pretty tonight." Natsu complimented her.

Lucy could feel the blush glowing on her cheeks. "T-Thanks!" She was about to look away when he noticed how much brighter his eyes looked today. She stared into them and soon she found herself getting lost and moving her face closer to his. Beside them she could feel the guild staring at them. She didn't care about them.

What she was worried about was that this would ruin their friendship. If they did date and ended up breaking up it would be hard on everyone else also. And if it meant not being able to be in a team with Natsu because they used to date she didn't want that at all.

Their faces were so close and Lucy wanted this to happen so bad…but she couldn't. She freed her hand from Natsu and pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry I can't…Natsu I'm so sorry…" She ran away through the crowd and out the back door of the guild and leant against the wall in the alleyway trying to catch her breath.

A few moments later the door swung open behind her. Natsu came running out with a worried expression on his face. "Lucy! You ran out so fast, everyone is worried if you're okay! What happened?"

Lucy tried to hold in her tears but everything came bursting out when she saw his face again. "Natsu I'm so sorry! I just couldn't! What if it ruins everything!? Everyone has been putting so much pressure on me that I hardly even know how I feel!"

Natsu whipped away the tears from Lucy's cheeks. "Everyone in the guild has been hassling me as well. But I don't really care what they want me to do. I didn't ask you to dance because of them, I didn't want to walk you home because they asked me to, and I didn't help you when you hurt your ankle because they told me to. I did it because I wanted to."

"Natsu that's really sweet and I know that I've been sending mixed signals, but I can't risk ruining our friendship.

"Is that what you're worried about? Us not being friends?" Natsu asked.

"If something did happen and then we got in a fight or broke up, what if we don't want to be friends anymore or teammates?"

Natsu laughed and looked the hysterical blonde in the eyes. "Lucy. We will always be partners no matter what, and we will always be friends. You're my Nakama!" He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy sighed. "We may say that now but!-" Her sentence was interrupted by Natsu kissing her gently. As he kissed her he took her hand and entwined it with his. At first Lucy just stood there stunned, but then she began kissing him back placing her other hand around his neck.

When they finally parted Natsu kept hold of Lucy's hand. The girl was blushing and staring at the ground thinking about what had just happened. "Natsu…do you promise that we'll never not be friends."

Natsu took her other hand also. "I promise. You're stuck with me." He smiled.

Lucy laughed. "I almost forgot! I was supposed to wait until tomorrow, but I wanted to give you your gift now. I'm your Secret Santa!"

Natsu began laughing uncontrollably. "Are you kidding with me Luce!?"

"N-No, why?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because." He pulled out a wrapped object with a bow on top. "I'm your Secret Santa."

Lucy gave Natsu her present to open first. He tore off the wrapping paper and held a glass vile with an odd colored liquid inside. "What is it?'" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"It's a potion that can smell like whatever you want it to."

Natsu's eyes lit up! "Like Pizza!"

Lucy laughed at him. "Yeah…or Igneel."

Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment and then closed his eyes pulled the cork off and took a deep breath. "It smells like…home, and Igneel. Like everything I missed. Thank you Lucy, this is the best gift I've ever gotten!"

"Can I open mine?!" Lucy asked excitedly. Natsu nodded still smelling the vile.

Lucy carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a book. "It's a book!"

"Not just any book…it's your book Lucy."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I made a copy of your finished book and had them make it into a proper book with a cover, a shiny title, and you picture is inside!"

"Natsu this is amazing!" Lucy held the book in her hands staring at it. "I think I love you Natsu."

Natsu grinned and pulled Lucy close to him. "I Love you too Lucy." He lifted her chin and kissed her more passionately then before. Above them there was mistletoe Mira had put there weeks ago. Just as there kiss finished the clock showed 12:01 am

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

"Merry Christmas Lucy."

**~Authors Note~**

Hey guys! Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoyed my little NaLu Christmas story. I'm going to do one more chapter where the guild finds out but other than that this story is done! Hope you enjoyed! Please Favorite, Share, and Review!

P.S. – I do not own FairyTail or any characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Santa Bonus:**

It was perfect. The perfect festival, the perfect dance, the perfect kiss…the perfect boyfriend. It was official. Lucy's life was perfect.

After their…"talk"…as far as the guild knew, they had worked everything out and were still great friends. That was it, just friends. No one knew about their gifts, confessions, and most importantly, no one had seen them kiss…either time…

After getting together Natsu and Lucy had both gone back inside to their respective groups, who were anxious to know what happened. The two new love birds had come up with a story that they had been fighting because of the job they messed up on. Surprisingly everyone bought it.

After the dance was over Natsu and Lucy walked home to Lucy's apartment. Natsu acted as any gentlemen would. He walked her to her door, kissed her goodnight, and left. At least that's what Natsu _**would**_ have done if he _**was**_ a gentleman.

What actually happened was that Natsu and Lucy made cookies for the guild and destroyed half of Lucy's kitchen during a raw cookie batter fight. Natsu thought the cookies were taking too long so he used his fire magic and they oven caught fire so Lucy had to put it out with a fire extinguisher.

After they had given up on the cookies, Natsu and Lucy told happy about them who went into a deep shock for half an hour before snapping out of it and insisting on calling Lucy "Momma". It goes without saying the idea got rejected by both Natsu and Lucy.

By then it was almost 2:30 am and neither of them even cared. For the first time they felt like they were really happy and they didn't want to waste a second of their time together. For a while they just sat on the couch together, until Natsu had a great idea.

By 3:00 am Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were in the forest ice skating on the very same frozen pond that Lucy had hurt her ankle at. Happy was sat on Lucy's shoulders as Natsu and her skated hand in hand.

After about an hour they headed back into town to get some hot chocolate at the 24 hour coffee shop. Lucy and Natsu also split a cookie that was made without burning down anybody's houses or being whipped at anybody's faces.

They decided that since the guild opened in 2 hours there was really no point in going home now, so they took a walk to the giant magnolia tree in the park center. Natsu sat leaning against the tree and Lucy sat in between his legs leaning her head on his chest. Happy fell asleep curled up in Lucy's arm.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was shivering; she had once again refused to wear a coat. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the two of them. Eventually sleep claimed Lucy too and she dozed off with Natsu's warm caring arms around her.

The sun was beginning to come up so Natsu picked the two sleeping friends in his arms and walked to the guild. Just outside he woke them up and they went inside to await the arrival of the other guild members.

Natsu and Lucy were going to tell everyone what really happened the night before…

Slowly but surely more and more people arrived ready to give out their Secret Santa gifts. Mira made everyone wait to give out gifts until everyone was present. **{A/N – no pun intended}**

** "**Alright everyone quiet down, it's time!" Mira's voice travelled far for such a petit woman. Never the less, people shut up and waited to be called to get their gifts. "Happy come get your present!"

The ecstatic blue cat rushed up and tore off the wrapping paper on his gift to reveal a plump juicy fish with a red ribbon on it. "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I'VE EVER GOTTEN!" He shouted across the whole guild tears streaming down his face.

Natsu laughed and shouted up at him "I got you the same thing last year!" The blue cat sopped crying and smiled bigger than humanly possible.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone at the guild laughed at the silly blue fur ball as Mira called out who got him the gift.

"You have Levy to thank for your gift happy!" As soon as she finished Happy flew over and hugged Levy, then sat down in her lap for the rest of the time.

"Next up we have Grey!" Mira announced.

"Grey walked up and unwrapped his present. Put of the paper he held a par of icicle covered boxers.

"MAYBE NOW YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Someone shouted from the audience. Grey looked slightly embarrassed but kept them anyways.

"Surprise Grey! I was your Secret Santa!" Mira giggled. Everyone burst into laughter at the look on Grey's face realizing sweet little Mira went into a men's underwear store to get these.

Time went by quickly as people went up one by one to get there presents. Turns out Grey had gotten Juvia and he gave her an ice sculpture of himself…she nearly passed out with joy…! Cana gave Gildarts a coupon for 1 free day of father, daughter bonding together…he also nearly passed out with joy…? Happy got Master a fish almost identical to the one he got, but the master was too drunk to care and took the fish with enthusiasm.

Then it was the moment everyone had been waiting for… the moment when Mira called up Gageel to get his present. The crowd quieted down so much you could hear a feather drop. Slowly he unwrapped the paper to reveal a gift card for a year's supply of iron. Everyone waited in silence to see if he would actually keep it. To their surprise…he did.

"Would you like to know who gave it to you?" Mira asked sweetly. The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded lifelessly. "Your Secret Santa was…Erza!"

A chorus of _"OHHH!'s"_ran through the crowd as people finally realized why Erza had been so upset with who she got. Gageel gave the red head a slightly grateful nod as he sat back down…beside Levy…

Everyone seemed to be going back to their normal routines until Mira realized two people hadn't exchanged gifts… "Hey Natsu, Lucy! How come you too didn't do your Secret Santa exchange?"

It was too late everyone heard. Erza was first to say something. "You two are each other's Secret Santa's?" The blonde and pink haired Madges nodded nervously. "Why don't you give your gifts then!?" She suggested.

Lucy answered for them. "Because we already did."

"When!?" Mira asked half confused half upset.

"Last night at the party…"

Erza's eyes narrowed. "When could you have exchanged gifts last night without anyone knowing? We were all there."

Natsu took the next bullet. "When we went outside."

Levy piled on to the interrogation. "When you to were dancing and Lucy ran out." The two nodded again. "What happened? Why didn't you wait until today like everyone else."

Lucy smiled. "Because it felt like the right moment to give our gifts after everything that happened…"

"Ya. There couldn't have been a better time or place." Natsu smile at his "not so secret anymore" girlfriend.

Mira put down the tray she was holding. "Wait what do you mean…?"

Lucy coughed awkwardly. "Well…we were talking and…-" Natsu took Lucy's hand and held it in his, finishing her sentence for her.

"-Things worked themselves out."

Cana spit out her giant mouthful of alcohol. "YOU TWO ARE DATING!" She shouted.

Lucy smiled even larger. "Yes. Natsu and I are official."

They stood there waiting for everyone to start the yelling and fussing but instead they just cheered for them.

"Were all really happy for you guys." Mira hugged them both.

Happy flew onto Mira's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Lucy's my Momma!"

"NO I'M** /** SHE'S NOT!" Natsu and Lucy shouted at the same time.

All of a sudden two giant gloved hands pushed Natsu and Lucy up onto the table. They turned to see Gildarts laughing at them.

"Go on then Natsu, give me my Christmas present."

Natsu stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

He grinned mischievously at the couple. "As a Christmas present to me and the guild…Kiss so we can all see."

The two went bright red and Natsu started laughing like a bad actor would. "Ahahaha…Pshshhhh…your joking right! HAHAHA good one Gildarts!"

"I'm dead serious." The S-Class wizard replied. Now everyone else was on boardand started chearing for them to kiss also.

Lucy looked to Natsu panicked. He looked into her deep brown eyes and forgot anyone else as there. A big Natsu grin formed across his face.

Lucy saw this and started blushing even more. "W-W-Wait everyone's-"

She was cut off by Natsu pulling her towards him and dipping her placing a soft but passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

When they broke apart the guild cheered and laughed at Lucy's face. Natsu got down off the table and high fived Gildarts…Though not exactly in the Christmas spirit one thought ran through Lucy's head….Revenge.

The Blonde hoped off the table and followed her boyfriend to where he stood. "Hey Salamander!" Before he could reply she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him twice as long as he had kissed her. "Think about that!" She shouted walking out the guild flipping her hair.

The End.

_**~ Authors Note~**_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'm planning on making more FairyTail stories. Please Share/Favorite/Review it helps a lot! **

**P.S. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


End file.
